Aeration tubes are commonly used for conditioning grain. These tubes are usually comprised of lightweight metal, are cylindrical in shape, contain a plurality of perforations, and typically have a plurality of ribs formed in the tube walls. These ribs sometimes are formed in a helix or spiral, but are sometimes only a series of parallel spaced circular indentations.
These tubes exist in a harsh environment in that they are moved, stored, assembled and disassembled into and from end to end connection. As a result, these tubes are often dented, bent, twisted, or otherwise deformed.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a device and method for straightening aeration tubes which will correct a wide variety of deformations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device and method for straightening aeration tubes which can straighten deformations in tubes regardless of the pattern of any ribs therein.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device and method for straightening aeration tubes which can be used to correct quickly the deformations in the tubes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device and method for straightening aeration tubes which is portable.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device and method for straightening aeration tubes which is easily controlled, and operated by one person.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.